<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hottest Ice Cream in Town by Addison_Marlies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054408">Hottest Ice Cream in Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison_Marlies/pseuds/Addison_Marlies'>Addison_Marlies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Double Date, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frozen Yogurt, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zukka Week 2021, honestly i have no idea what i'm doing, no beta we die like men, sokka is awkward as hell, zukka week day 1: fake dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:29:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison_Marlies/pseuds/Addison_Marlies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guess who just got you a girlfriend.”</p><p>Zuko crinkled his face in mock disgust. “Not you, I hope.”</p><p>or,</p><p>Sokka convinces Zuko to go with him on a double date with Suki and Ty Lee. Little does he know that Suki and Ty Lee are actually dating, and now he has to put up an act with Zuko to hide from his embarrassing mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Ty Lee (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hottest Ice Cream in Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>greetings all, this is my first ever fic on ao3. i think it might actually be the first fic i've written in a few years too lol. hope you enjoy.</p><p>i have no idea how to add links here, but this fic is inspired by a prompt i saw on pinterest. uhhh if anyone knows how to help that would be amazing. thank you.</p><p> </p><p>there's like one segment from Zuko's perspective and then the rest is Sokka's lol. this isn't really edited, so please ignore any possible spelling and grammar issues, thanks.</p><p> </p><p>edit: i decided to change the way i did this. this is no longer a collection of one-shots all in one, but will be part of a series for zukka week 2021.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Suki, go on a date with me.”</p><p>She coughed and spluttered, spitting coffee everywhere. Ty Lee handed her a napkin, and she looked at Sokka as if he had grown another head. “What?”</p><p>To be honest, that wasn’t the reaction Sokka was expecting. Like, at all. He guessed he should’ve expected something like that, but not from Suki. Maybe he was a little too blunt. A little too upfront. Her reaction had shocked him a little, but he continued. “Relax, relax, Ty Lee can come too. We’ll make it a double date!”</p><p>He had been watching Ty Lee. He watched her face, because she held a look he couldn’t quite place. Almost as if she was feeling <em> hurt </em> , as if she was frustrated at him, like Sokka had said something <em> unthinkable </em>. Perhaps she was upset that he hadn’t asked her out instead. He was a chick magnet after all, and knew she she’d had a crush on him once. That was years ago. </p><p>But it <em> was </em> also a little weird for him to ask out his <em> ex </em>, especially after so long. Suki and Sokka had been a thing years ago, and when they had ended it and decided to just be friends, it was something they both thought permanent. </p><p>Sokka just thought he’d ask again, for the fun of it, or maybe because Suki could possibly want to date him again. He was just curious, and he knew that they <em> could </em> last if they ended up together again. It just wasn’t something they had chosen to do. They were fine as friends or as lovers. And Sokka was cool with either, but he figured he’d just give it a shot. None of that was any of Ty Lee’s concern, though.</p><p>He invited her anyways, because she <em> was </em> a good friend of his, and she was a good friend of Suki’s. But it also meant that Sokka’s own <em> good friend </em> would have a date of his own. After literal <em> years </em> of being single, maybe Sokka could finally hook him up with someone who was actually good for him. </p><p>Oh, he was going to <em> hate </em> this. Or maybe he would love it. Sometimes he was unpredictable, but seeing how the past few dates he’d been on had gone, (they were something Sokka didn’t really want to think too long on, because some of them were absolute <em> disasters </em> , as he had been told) it would probably be the former. Or maybe the latter. Gah, he didn’t know. But, it was Ty Lee after all, and she was an amazing person. He knew Zuko <em> liked </em> her, but not if it was to the extent of considering <em> dating </em> her. Who knew, maybe it would work out.</p><p>Sokka wasn’t sure he’d be even able to convince him to go on another date, but he volunteered him anyways. It would be fun. Probably. Well, it would definitely be fun for Sokka, but Sokka wasn’t quite sure his best friend could even enjoy a date anymore.</p><p>Suki wiped her mouth with a napkin. When she took it away, she was smiling again. “Oh, okay.”</p><p>Sokka beamed. “Awesome.”</p><p>“Who are you bringing?” Ty Lee asked.</p><p>Sokka supposed he could simply <em> not </em> tell her, leave it as a surprise and a blind date, but he figured his <em> dear old friend </em> wouldn’t appreciate that. Nor would Ty Lee, especially since it was going to be a double date. A blind date was one thing, but a surprise blind <em> double </em> date was another. It would be kinda weird, Sokka figured.</p><p>“Zuko.”</p><p>———</p><p>“Guess who just got you a girlfriend.”</p><p>Zuko crinkled his face in mock disgust. “Not you, I hope.”</p><p>Sokka threw his arm over his best friend’s shoulder, the huge grin on his face contradicting Zuko’s frown. “I just wingmanned you so good, dude.”</p><p>Zuko quirked an eyebrow. He obviously had doubts about this. While Sokka was a great guy… he wasn’t exactly the type of person to get <em> good </em> dates. Which was dumb, because he was handsome and funny and kind and smart and- well, you get the point. He was the ideal man. But even with all of that, he could be <em> a lot </em> to handle, so even when he managed to successfully ask a girl out, he didn’t usually stay in a relationship for very long.</p><p>But this wasn’t a date for Sokka. It was a date for Zuko, who had been single for even longer than his best friend had. Well, longer than any of Sokka’s relationships that actually counted.</p><p>His last relationship had been with a girl named Mai. It hadn’t exactly ended nicely, but that was years ago. They had dated back in high school, so he was obviously <em> way </em> over that.</p><p>Sokka, being the good friend he was, had started trying to find the ‘perfect girl’ for Zuko. Lately though, Zuko’s been considering the fact that he might not even like women. At all. Well, romantically, anyways.</p><p>But it was still a thing he was mulling over, though he was pretty certain he knew the answer to his question. But he didn’t want to tell Sokka until he was certain. Not until he was ready. He knew that it would go well if he <em> did </em> tell him, seeing as Sokka was bisexual himself, but Zuko simply just didn’t want to right now. Because he knew, if he told him, that Sokka would <em> definitely </em> start hitting up guys for him, and he was perfectly happy being single.</p><p>Or so he kept telling himself, because he found himself lost in those beautiful blue eyes of his best friend more and more as of late.</p><p>Apparently Zuko had been silent for too long, because Sokka spoke again. “Really, I did. We’re gonna have <em> so </em> much fun.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Hell yeah, dude. It’s a double date.”</p><p>———</p><p>As per usual, Sokka and Zuko were running a bit late. It always seemed to be the case with the pair, no matter how early they left. Suki and Ty Lee were already at the frozen yogurt shop, as Suki had told him through text. <em> Hurry the hell up, we’re waiting for you </em>, she’d said. </p><p>Sokka was elated. Not only was he going on a date, but after nearly four years, Zuko had finally agreed to go on one himself. Well, a date that would probably end in a relationship, at least. They were going on a date together- well not like <em> that </em>, but it was going to be so much fun. Sokka couldn't remember ever going on a double date before.</p><p> It was a cute little place, and Sokka cursed himself for never coming before. Frozen yogurt was an awesome treat, perfect for a date, and Sokka had completely forgotten that the shop had even existed in all his time living there. Even the front sign was cute, and the awning was a bright blue with white polka dots scattered throughout. Through the windows, the inside held the same blue coloring on the walls and cute white chairs and-</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Was that Suki and Ty Lee? It <em> couldn't </em> have been. Because, if so, were they kissing? <em> No </em>. But it was them. And they were, in fact, kissing.</p><p>Sokka had fucked up. And Zuko had realized it too, because he too, froze in place.</p><p>“Zuko-” Sokka started to say. <em> We should leave </em> . But it was too late, because Ty Lee had spotted them and was waving them over. Sokka realized that he couldn’t even leave if they <em> hadn’t </em> seen them, because that would’ve been a shitty thing to do. As a date, and as a friend.</p><p>Zuko shot Sokka a glance, because obviously he <em> knew </em> , and he had <em> seen </em>. He held a finger up to their supposed dates, silently telling them to wait one more moment.</p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em>, Sokka.”</p><p>“I didn’t know! I didn’t know, okay? I thought-” he stopped himself, because it was obvious what he <em> thought </em> was going to happen. But the truth was very, very far from it.</p><p>Zuko laughed nervously. “You didn’t realize Suki and Ty Lee were dating?”</p><p>This stopped Sokka again. Because for some reason, even after seeing that, he hadn’t made the connection. “...No?” <em> Dumbass </em>.</p><p>Zuko groaned.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait, stop. I can fix this. I <em> will </em> fix this.”</p><p>———</p><p>Sokka did not, in fact, fix it.</p><p>After a short talk with Zuko, Sokka decided he was ready to face his embarrassment head on. Suki was one of Sokka’s best friends. Before that, she was his ex. They had dated once. But even before <em> that </em> , she was his best friend again. They knew each other inside and out. So how the <em> fuck </em> did he not pick up on the fact that she was dating Ty Lee?</p><p>She was the person he knew the most, aside from Zuko. Aside from Katara actually, and Aang, and- nevermind. The point was, he was very close with all of his friends. And he hung out with Suki and Ty Lee <em> a lot </em> . And <em> ugh </em> , of <em> course </em> that’s why they had reacted that way in the coffee shop. Ty Lee totally thought Sokka was trying to steal her girl. He mentally face palmed. He should’ve realized all of this, from the hand-holding and the- but those <em> were </em> girl things, right? Girls did that with each other, right? Not just romantically, but casually too? Weren’t girls normally affectionate with each other like that?</p><p>Sokka didn’t know anymore. Because everything he’d thought was <em> wrong </em>. And Suki was going to tease him relentlessly for it.</p><p>But he and Zuko had been standing outside the shop long enough for it to be weird, so he reluctantly grabbed his best friend’s hand and headed inside. (He was aiming for his wrist, but neither ended up correcting themselves.)</p><p>So now there he stood, in front of two of his best friends who were so obviously dating, both <em> couples </em> holding hands. At least, that was what Suki and Ty Lee thought they were, because Sokka had told them it was a <em> double </em> date, and they were dating. Publicly. Sokka had seen their relationship <em> so </em> many times, but had never thought anything of it.</p><p>“Hey,” Zuko said, perfectly casual, as he released Sokka’s hand and walked to his seat. <em> So casual </em>. As if they had, in fact, come as a couple to meet with the other couple. Like it was a normal outing. Sokka shuffled awkwardly to his seat with a forced smile.</p><p>“Zuko, it’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Suki said, practically hanging off of her girlfriend. It was as if the two had held themselves back when meeting with Sokka, which they <em> probably had </em>, which makes sense. Sokka didn’t remember them being this affectionate with each other, but he couldn’t be sure if that was just because he hadn’t been paying attention then.</p><p>Zuko nodded, an easy smile on his face. Sokka glanced at him and thought he could see a hint of stress in his eyes. He wasn’t sure if that’s what it really was though. “It has. How have you two been?”</p><p>“Good, good!” Ty Lee smiled, placing a kiss on Suki’s cheek. Her smile became wide and she leaned into her elbows. “And <em> you two </em> have obviously been great. I’m so happy for you guys.”</p><p>“Ty Lee-” Sokka started, but he was apparently not loud enough, because Suki interrupted him.</p><p>“How long have you two been dating?”</p><p>“Well, you see-”</p><p>“Seven months!”</p><p>Zuko did little to hide his bewilderment. <em>What?</em> <em>That’s not how you fucking solve a problem, </em>Sokka. His smile slipped. And then it completely fell from his face. But thankfully the girls were looking at Sokka.</p><p>Sokka knew he had dug himself deeper into a hole. He was mortified with himself. He’d had a <em> plan </em> . He knew what he was going to say to them, because it could’ve been a <em> simple </em> issue, but he’d gone and fucked it up again. Seven months?! What the hell was he even thinking?</p><p>But that’s just it: he wasn’t.</p><p>Suki and Ty Lee didn’t try to hide their shock either. But they didn’t need to, as Zuko and Sokka now did.</p><p>“How the- how did you manage to keep this a secret for seven months?”</p><p>Sokka forced a smile once again. He voice shook, obviously uneven. “What, you think I can’t keep a secret when I want to?” He had tried to make a joke, but it came out harsher than he’d meant it to. “I mean, we weren’t really ready to tell people, but we decided… the other day. Yeah. We thought a double date with you guys would be fun… right… Zuko?”</p><p>Sokka bit his tongue. Why the fuck had he done this to his best friend? His <em> straight </em> best friend, who he had a strictly <em> platonic </em> relationship with, who hadn’t been on a <em> nice </em> date in so long? He had assured Zuko that this was going to go great, because he <em> knew </em> them. He had promised Zuko that he would have a great first date with a girl he knew, and that it was going to be <em> easy </em> , because Zuko knew her. (After setting up plans for the date, he had decided that it would be more amusing to not tell Zuko <em> who </em> he was going on a date with. It was obviously a huge mistake.)</p><p>Zuko stared at Sokka for a moment, but quickly corrected himself. “Yup. You’re the first people we’ve told. <em> Feel special </em>.”</p><p>Suki chortled. “Feel special. Thanks. Are you going to tell the others?”</p><p>“Probably not for a little while. We want to…” Zuko searched for words. “Take it slow, telling people. You know how to keep a secret, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course.”</p><p>How was Zuko so good at lying? He used to be terrible at it, and even before Sokka got to know him, he could tell every lie that came out of Zuko’s mouth. And now he was lying to Suki and Ty Lee’s faces without even batting an eye. Next to Toph, Suki was the best human lie detector Sokka knew. She could almost always tell when something wasn’t right.</p><p>But Zuko was lying straight to her face, and she didn’t seem unsettled at all. She wasn’t fazed one bit. </p><p>It was only because Sokka had told the lie in the first place that he could tell that Zuko was not being honest. If Zuko were talking about another friend, he would’ve been completely fooled.</p><p>“Thank you,” Sokka finally spoke. It was soft, almost a whisper. But it wasn’t directed towards Suki.</p><p>“Why don’t we go get some froyo?”</p><p>Sokka couldn’t be happier for an excuse to leave. He stood up so quickly that his chair rocked back, and he had to steady it so it wouldn’t tip over completely.</p><p>“Sure, we’ll be right over,” Zuko said. “I need to speak with Sokka for a moment first.”</p><p><em> Fuck </em>.</p><p>———</p><p>Suki and Ty Lee walked ahead together, Ty Lee giving Sokka a small smile on her way, to order their frozen yogurt. If not having been here before wasn’t enough, Sokka wanted to get his frozen yogurt <em> even more </em> now. Though really, he wasn’t sure he would be able to stomach it at this point.</p><p>“Sokka,” Zuko said calmly, “you said you would fix this.”</p><p>Sokka didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll be your fake boyfriend.”</p><p>Sokka breathed a sigh of both stress and relief. “Thank you. I- Yeah. Sorry. I’ll buy you dinner later or something- if that’ll make it up to you at all. Thank you. So much. I seriously fucked up.”</p><p>Zuko just laughed. “Are you asking me on a date, as compensation for… being on a date?”</p><p>Sokka blinked. He slowly turned his face to a smirk. “And what if I am?”</p><p>Zuko returned the smile. “I don’t know, <em> babe </em>. Seeing Suki tease you relentlessly once this is all over might be enough for me.” He looked almost evil. “More than enough, actually.”</p><p>Sokka cringed. “That’s going to be humiliating.”</p><p>But Zuko just shrugged as if to say, “your problem, not mine,” and joined Suki and Ty Lee.</p><p>———</p><p>Somehow, they pulled it off. It was humiliating, for sure, because Sokka knew none of the answers to any the questions they asked. <em> How did you start dating? What was your first date like? Who asked who out first? How was your first kiss? When did you start liking each other? </em></p><p>“I started liking Sokka last year, I think. I don’t know when exactly it happened, but I knew that all I wanted to do was spend time with him. <em> All the time </em> . No one else mattered, and because we <em> live together </em>, it was so easy to forget about the world.” Sokka looked into Zuko’s amber eyes. There was something behind them he’d never seen before, and it made his heart flutter. </p><p>“We spent nearly every day together, and I started to realize that a part of me almost felt like it was missing when he was gone, if that makes any sense. And he would go on dates, or he would start, and of course end, relationships, because Spirits, the man can never keep a girl around for long- and some part of me <em> hurt </em>.” Sokka elected to ignore the insult. Zuko looked back. “And I don’t know when exactly, but I realized that I had fallen in love with him.”</p><p>“He never picked up on any of it though. The poor idiot still thought I was <em> straight </em> at that point.” Zuko looked away from Sokka and shared a laugh with their friends.</p><p>But Sokka couldn’t focus. His head was spinning, his breath hitched. He stared at Zuko, who continued the conversation with Suki and Ty Lee. It didn’t matter, because Sokka couldn’t get past what Zuko had said. <em> I realized that I had fallen in love with him </em> . Not liked. Not developed a crush. Not fancied. <em> Loved </em>.</p><p>What the hell. Zuko was just putting on an act. That was <em> all </em> this was. Because Sokka had asked him to when he’d foolishly told Suki that they had been dating for <em> seven months </em>. Shit. Fuck.</p><p>“What about you, Sokka?” Ty Lee asked with a sweet smile, hugging at Suki’s side. Wait, shouldn’t Sokka have been doing that if he was supposedly <em> in love </em> with Zuko?</p><p>He leaned into his friend’s side as casually as possible, trying to make it seem natural despite it being something they had never done before. Not like that, at least. Not with the implications of a serious, romantic relationship.</p><p>Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka’s waist like it was nothing.</p><p>“Uh…” He looked towards Zuko for help. <em> Today </em> , he thought. No, he realized. <em> Much longer than that </em>. </p><p>Zuko didn’t say anything. He just watched Sokka, and he stuffed the last of his frozen yogurt into his mouth. <em> Thanks for the help, dude </em>. Sokka knew Zuko couldn’t really help here, though.</p><p>“Much later than Zuko,” he finally responded, his voice strangely clear. “I was sick. He took care of me.”</p><p>He was too stiff. And the story wasn’t filled with nearly enough detail for Suki or Ty Lee to be satisfied. The looks of anticipation on their faces said it all.</p><p>“I…” He gazed up toward Zuko. He peered into his golden eyes. Saw the sparkle in both, even though he was blind in one. Zuko <em> saw </em> him, more than Sokka saw himself, even with only one working eye on him.</p><p>Sokka looked over his scar, something that Zuko had once been ashamed of, something that Sokka had looked at with love enough times that Zuko had seen the love himself. Had accepted his imperfection as perfection in itself.</p><p>“I had the flu, or at least it <em> felt </em> like the flu, because I felt like absolute <em> shit </em> . I couldn’t move from my bed for three days straight. Zuko checked up on me, like <em> all the time </em>, even though he was supposed to have classes- and gave me everything I asked for. Even if I could’ve gotten it myself easily.”</p><p>Something sparked in Zuko’s eyes, like he remembered this story. Of course he did, though. It was true. A warm smile filled his face. “Like the tea I’d put on your <em> night stand </em>?”</p><p>Ty Lee laughed. Sokka smiled. “Yes, <em> like the tea you put on my night stand </em> . And you <em> stayed </em> with me, even when I didn’t ask you to, and we watched movies and ate soup and spent time together, and you made sure I always had something to drink so I wouldn’t get dehydrated. Remember when you slept next to me, in my own bed?”</p><p>Sokka could’ve been imagining it, but in that moment, he swore he saw Zuko’s face go red. “Yes,” he said slowly.</p><p><em> That was when </em> , he thought. <em> I think that was when I caught feelings for you </em> . <em> But I’m a dumbass and didn’t realize it until just now </em>. But he didn’t say that. Instead, he said, “You bitch. You took up the entire bed.”</p><p>Zuko scoffed, a smile plastered on his face. The girls laughed. Sokka grinned.</p><p>“That’s so cute,” Ty Lee finally said, as soon as she was sure Sokka wasn’t going to continue his story.</p><p>“Zuko must’ve gotten sick after that,” Suki remarked. “I think sleeping in Sokka’s bed was a <em> bit </em> extra, don’t you think? I mean, c’mon, the guy had the flu, for crying out loud.”</p><p>Zuko deadpanned. “Yeah. It fucking sucked. I decided to never tale care of him again.” But afterwards, he laughed. They all did.</p><p>———</p><p>“Bye, you two.” Ty Lee gave Sokka a hug, and Zuko and even larger one. “We should totally do this again sometime! I had so much fun.”</p><p>Suki punched Zuko in the arm. “Yeah, don’t forget about us in your little Sokka world.”</p><p>Zuko knew it was playful, but to be honest, the girl kind of terrified him. “Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>“Bye, guys!” And they were off down the sidewalk, hand in hand.</p><p>Sokka finally turned to Zuko. He had learned a lot today. And not just about himself. (Or Suki and Ty Lee, though he had <em> definitely </em> learned that lesson.)</p><p>The first thing was that even if Zuko had somehow lied about his feelings towards Sokka, he definitely knew that Zuko <em> wasn’t </em> straight. He should’ve realized that when- probably a while ago, actually.</p><p>And that if Zuko <em> did </em> have feelings for Sokka, they were definitely returned. Sokka wondered how long Zuko had been waiting for him to realize his own. How many moments meant <em> so much more </em> than Sokka had thought.</p><p>But Sokka didn’t have to think too hard on that. They would create many memorable moments in the future, he knew it.</p><p>Sokka had had so much fun today. It was really stressful and humiliating, but overall, it was <em> a lot of fun </em>.</p><p>“Whaddya say, Zuko, how about that dinner tonight?”</p><p>Zuko beamed, and Sokka decided that this smile was his favorite. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”</p><p>———</p><p>Later, Suki had texted Sokka, asking about how his date went that night. But Sokka had never told her about that date. He never told her about how <em> this </em> was actually his first date with Zuko, and how it would be the first of many. He never told her that he had, in fact, kissed Zuko that night. He never told her about how he had kissed Zuko until he was breathless. He hadn’t told her a lot of things. But he still received the text. <em> Hope you enjoyed your date with Zuko. Next time we see you, you two better actually be fucking dating, asshole </em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope i didn't rush this relationship too much for y'all.</p><p>i haven't written romance in so long, forgive me, but i think i like this. don't think i mentioned it in this draft, but the characters are college-ish age when this takes place.</p><p> </p><p>i do have a tumblr btw, if y'all wanna check it out at all: addison-marlies :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope i didn't rush this relationship too much for y'all.</p><p>i haven't written romance in so long, forgive me, but i think i like this. don't think i mentioned it in this draft, but the characters are college-ish age when this takes place.</p><p> </p><p>i do have a tumblr btw, if y'all wanna check it out at all: addison-marlies :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>